


A Not So Far Quest

by BrigidTheFae



Series: Massive Multiplayer Shenanigans [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, MMORPGs, Mutual Masturbation, Online Friendship, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: Modern college AU. InuKag and MirSan pairings. There's something to be said for anonymity in MMORPGs. A story about a game that's less about the game and more its players.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Massive Multiplayer Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723096
Comments: 38
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a weird thing that was meant to be a oneshot. And it got away from me.

**A/N: So this was a weird thing that was meant to be a oneshot. And it got away from me. Rating is more for the second and third chapters, keep that in mind.**

* * *

"Can we start already? If I'd signed on just to stand around I wouldn't have come all the way out here."

"Look – give it a few more minutes. I found us a rogue _and_ a cleric. If what that wolf clan said in the tavern was right, we're gonna need both to get that chest."

"…"

"I take it your silence is agreement?"

"Keh."

Inuyasha leaned back in his computer chair and crossed his arms. He wanted to argue that they _could_ do the dungeon run with just the two of them, but it was a moot point. Miroku had insisted on bringing in more people. Actually, it started out as a search for a rogue – which he found – but had to agree to the inclusion of the cleric, or there was no deal.

The computer pinged, signaling the addition of two new members to their party. Inuyasha briefly heard his friend mutter "there they are" through the headphones. The character he controlled started to use his skills to open the summoning portal for their party to join them. As the portal flashed bright purple, two bodies began to appear. Inuyasha leaned forward in his seat and stared at the screen.

_Girls?!_

Miroku was making him wait on a couple of girls to complete this dungeon run?! Okay, that came out sounding sexist, but his experiences with the fairer sex in this game were disappointing. They wanted their characters to "look good", and heaven help his ears at the bitching that followed when they were told to swap their equipped items for their stats over their aesthetic. This was going to end badly; he just knew it.

"So glad you could join us, ladies!" Miroku's voice echoed cheerfully through Inuyasha's headphones. The hanyou scowled, staying quiet for the time being. Let his friend handle all the introductions. He wanted to see what these girls were capable of.

"Thank you for letting us join you," the first character spoke, and Inuyasha took this to be the rogue. She was dressed dark, fitted robes common of the game's rogues, but there was also a fair amount of armor equipped to her person. They weren't paid items either; this person had to gotten them through quests. The name above the character read Coral Huntress, level 72.

The other character must have been the cleric. _'Although…'_ Inuyasha leaned a little closer to inspect the person without moving his character forward and making it obvious. _'This looks nothing like the clerics we've encountered before.'_

This character, while definitely female in game, looked less like a traditional cleric and more something out of…well, he wasn't sure exactly. The face was concealed by a mask that only revealed the mouth, with no means of seeing the eyes at all. A hooded cloak with sweeping bell sleeves was pinned at the collar of the sparsely armored body. The armored bodice was low-level – for clerics this was the first "coveted" armor they got when they reached level 10. The leggings were clearly the default starter item. In fact, the only item he could see any worth in was the cash shop boots that she wore, and those only raised the character's defense by 10 points. The username for this mismatched soul read Birdsong, level 23.

"The fuck?!" he blurted out, cutting Miroku off. "Level 23?! Are you fucking _serious?!_ We're supposed to complete a dungeon run with a goddamn fucking level 23 cleric?!"

There was a pause, in which nobody said anything, and as the seconds ticked by Inuyasha realized that he might have cost them the opportunity before they even began. Normally when he ran his mouth, Miroku was running defense, but even he had gone silent. Now he knew he had fucked up. But what was he supposed to do? They couldn't survive with a low-level cleric in an area that was prone to player versus player attacks, much less the dungeon where the spawns were heavy-hitters and prone to leaving players paralyzed as their health depleted. Miroku's rogue was inviting their companion into a quick death by bringing her along. Her stats weren't all that spectacular, and if she couldn't hold her own, she'd be no use to saving the tanks of the group when they needed help. Maybe _that's_ what he should have said, but then, he had a habit of putting his foot in it without thinking.

Finally, when a voice came through his headphones, it was one he didn't recognize.

"Just who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

It was the cleric.

"What-?"

"What gives you the right to criticize me, huh! I'll have you know that even though I haven't been playing as long as Coral, I'm a quick learner!"

Hell no. He wasn't about to be bitched at by some woman over the internet. He heard enough of that from that friend of Miroku's girlfriend, Higur-what's-her-face. "Like that makes a difference!" he countered. "You're a level 23 in a player versus player area. You'll get picked off quicker than a wounded zebra in the wild!"

"Oh really? Then should we go tell that to the three guys who tried to hit me up in the tavern when we logged in? Cause I'm pretty sure their ghosts are still lingering in shame."

She was a haughty little thing, he'd give her that.

"It's true," Coral stated. "I was sending a direct message to Holy Terror to let him know that we were in game when I saw her burn them to the ground, one right after another."

"Sounds like she really is a quick learner to me," Miroku whistled. "Give her a chance, Demon Exorcist. I have a feeling that we've got a solid group of four."

Inuyasha scoffed again. "Feh. Fine. Just don't expect me to protect your ass when we get in there. I ain't got time to be babysitting a couple of girls."

* * *

Three hours later, the party of four became a party of two once again. Coral Huntress and Birdsong left half an hour prior under the pretense of it "being late" and leaving it at that. Miroku hadn't pressed for details and Inuyasha hadn't cared enough to ask. He was too busy fuming.

Birdsong had surprised him.

Birdsong had acquired skills he hadn't expected of her level.

Birdsong had _rescued_ his ass.

If it had only been a health point boost, it wouldn't have bothered him, but she had picked off a wild berserker coming up in his blind spot. To add insult to injury, she'd said "Sorry, I ain't got time to be babysitting some boys" before casting heal and dashing off. She'd thrown his words back at him, and he could almost hear her grin through his headphones as she took the opportunity.

This was fucking bullshit.

"You haven't said anything for ten minutes," Miroku drawled. "Are you going to talk or are you going to grind sandworms for two measly experience points all night?"

"What the hell do you want me to say," he bit out.

"That I was right in my selection? That we had a successful run and completed the quest?"

"Fine, you were right. Asswipe."

"You didn't have to add the insult-"

"Yeah well if level 23 Miss Priss hadn't showed me up I might not be so mad-"

"Wait, you're taking this out of me because of Birdsong? I thought you'd be pleased she held her own." Miroku paused, thinking about that battle. "So she threw your words back at you, Inuyasha. At least she didn't whine about the bug room we had to go through to get to the chest."

No, she hadn't, had she? He'd heard mutters of "gross" and "I hate these damn things", but she'd done surprisingly well. From the sound of her voice he'd assumed she would squeal at the tiny spiders that had covered the floor, but she hadn't really voiced her displeasure until the parents came out to play.

Miroku piped up again. "Coral sent me a dm before she logged out, saying that Birdsong enjoyed herself. You know, not counting the bitter reception she received when they first arrived and all. They're both up for future team ups if we're interested."

"Keh."

"I'm going to take that as an affirmative and let her know. So do you want to do anymore runs tonight, or do you intend on blasting sandworms until you crash?"

Inuyasha paused in his key smashing, letting the sandworms steadily respawn. "You still ain't finished that paper, have you?"

"I have not."

"Dammit Miroku!"

"I have the introduction written-"

"Yeah well maybe if you'd stop running off with your girlfriend you'd get your work done! I ain't covering for your ass this time-"

"Just because you're the single pringle on this dorm floor doesn't mean you can give the rest of us shit." The neutral tone conveyed that there was no bite to his words, and though both were loathe to admit it, the other had made good points. There was a sigh, followed with "Have you ever thought about asking a girl out? It's not high school anymore."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean some wench wouldn't try to string me along just for kicks. Once was enough." To think that he'd fallen for a cheerleader's tricks still pissed him off. She'd humiliated him in the cafeteria, stating quite loudly that she had no interest in dating a youkai, much less a hanyou.

"What about Kikyo? Didn't you say you spoke to her last month?"

"Never gonna happen. She's seeing someone, anyway."

Oh he'd approached Kikyo in high school, but unlike the cheerleader, she'd been gentler as she let him down. It wasn't that she didn't like him…it's just that she wasn't interested in men at all. He'd been the first she'd told outside of her family, and he'd promised to guard her secret until she was ready to be more open about her choice. They'd crossed paths at the public library the month before. As it turns out she'd met a young woman named Kagura, though they were working up the nerve to be more public.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Why the hell are we talking about _my_ personal life?! _You're_ the one who's gonna fail that literature course if you don't get that paper finished!" He heard Miroku grumble through his headphones and grunted his goodbyes as his friend signed off. "Asshole knows I'm right."

Through the walls of his room he heard the other man yell from his own bedroom "Go. To. Sleep."

"WRITE THAT PAPER AND I WILL!" he shot back.

* * *

"What do you think about jumping into Far Quest this evening?" Sango shouldered her bag as she walked with the cluster of students moving out of the lecture hall.

A groan next to the taller woman was the response. "I don't know," Kagome sighed. "I'm already braindead from that lecture. I'm not sure I'm ready to have a battle of wits with that Demon Exorcist." Her face scrunched up in annoyance as she said the name. it had been amazing how quickly someone she hadn't met face to face could piss her off so much.

No, she hadn't been playing Far Quest for as long as Sango had. It had taken Sango weeks to talk her into making a character, and she'd walked her through the basics one weekend. Her only real stats boost at the moment was coming from the cash shop boots – the cheapest item listed for clerics. Kagome still hadn't been convinced that she'd want to invest more than a couple dollars into this character when they logged in three nights ago.

Then she had "met" Demon Exorcist and she changed her mind, if for no other reason than to piss him off.

So she had gotten a lucky shot in on that berserker. Demon Exorcist was the tank of their group, and it was her job to protect him or they'd all have fallen. Sango hadn't blamed her for the response; she had snorted uncontrollably from behind her own computer in their shared dorm room. It was poetic justice, and they did complete the dungeon run. It had given her a significant experience point boost and the completed quest medal.

The sour voice that was Demon Exorcist afterwards was icing on the cake.

Sango reached out to catch the door and held it open as she and Kagome passed through. "We don't have to join any groups," she said. "If you want, we can work on bringing up your level and getting you better items."

Kagome hummed in thought. Leveling up some more wasn't a bad idea. It would show that Demon Exorcist if she could go up a dozen or so levels before they crossed paths again. And she would bet her favorite top that they'd meet again. "Sure. How about after dinner?"

"Wonderful! Oh, hey! Over here!"

Looking up, Kagome's confusion over Sango's outburst turned to annoyance quickly. She was waving over her new boyfriend, Miroku. He was a nice enough guy – kinda forward in a flirtatious way, but he wasn't the reason for her dampened mood. It was the man next to him.

Or rather, hanyou. Inuyasha Taisho.

It wasn't that he was hanyou that was off-putting. In fact, if it weren't for the scowl on his face, he was actually quite handsome. But all of that silvery hair and those fuzzy ears couldn't overshadow all the nasty things he said to her when he was anywhere near her. They had all met at the start of college, during freshmen orientation. Miroku had been charming Sango for her phone number, and Inuyasha had commented on an "overpowering stench" as he stood next to her. Her attempts to be polite after that were shot to hell.

Mama Higurashi raised her kids to be kind when possible, but also to take no shit.

"Ladies!" Miroku grinned, slipping between them and tossing a casual arm around each of their shoulders. "How are we today?"

"We just came from out of a lecture focused on the rise and fall of ancient civilizations with a professor who makes Ben Stein sound energetic. What do you think?" Kagome couldn't help but smile as she spoke, even knowing that the hanyou was trailing behind them. For all of Miroku's traits, he had the ability to make you smile, whether you wanted to or not.

He let go of them, dropping his arms to his sides. "Trade ya," he replied. "Statistical Analysis."

"No. Thanks." Sango simply laughed, knowing how much Kagome detested anything beyond the everyday, practical math.

"Didn't peg you for being a math whiz, anyway," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" As much as she wanted, she wasn't going to snap back.

"What about what I said did you not get? Is your head still stuck in ancient times?"

"No, but you attitude clearly is." She wouldn't do it. She was not going to-

"Keh."

That noise did it. It was the kind of noise that came from the back of the throat and should have been followed with a phlegm-like substance, but it was the noise combined with his hard stare that pushed her. Eyes narrowed, she spun on her heel and walked towards him, poking him in the chest. Hard. So was his chest, but she was too mad to appreciate that, or that it was wasted on such a shitty person. "You ' _keh_ ' at me again and I'll choke you for real." Kagome turned back to Sango and said, "I'll see you back at the dorm? I just remembered I have an errand to run."

"Um…alright." Sango's gaze flicked between her best friend and her boyfriend. She didn't like Kagome going off alone because of Inuyasha, but she knew things would get worse if she didn't let her. "Text me when you get back. I'll pick us up dinner, yeah?"

Kagome gave a thumbs up as she walked away, not giving Inuyasha another look as she passed him. Miroku sighed at his friend. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Like you didn't hear her threaten to _choke_ me!"

Sango sighed this time. "Kagome was speaking civilly until _you_ provoked her. We've known each other for almost three years now. How long are you two going to do this?"

"I ain't doing nothing!"

She groaned, crossing her arms. "I really think you enjoy antagonizing Kagome."

"She's easy to piss off."

"Only around you," Miroku countered. "Kagome's fairly easy-going."

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you later."

The couple watched the hanyou cross the courtyard in silence. "He's just mad because he knows we're right," Miroku grinned. "So…you up for playing some Far Quest this evening?"

Sango bit her lip. "I was thinking about it, but I talked Kagome into logging in so we could do some level grinding for her character…"

"Kagome plays? Do you want to invite her into the group?"

"Well…"

"What's wrong? Is she a new player?"

She made a noise as she shook her hand back and forth. "…Sorta? Kagome knows the basics, and she's completed some of the harder quests. She's only reached level 24 with this last quest."

Miroku scratched his chin. "A level 24, huh? That's funny, I remember the cleric you brought in with you the other night was a level 23 at the start…wait…holy shit Sango! It's Kagome, isn't it?!"

His bewildered expression made her laugh so hard she snorted a little. "Yes," she said at last. "Kagome is the cleric I brought with me. Miroku…is Demon Exorcist…Inuyasha, by any chance?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Jeez, even in an MMO those two _still_ fight."

"Yeah."

"You're…not gonna tell him, are you? About Kagome?" Sango knew that she wouldn't mind if Miroku found out her identity, but she didn't want this to keep her from playing the game. She really thought her friend had begun to enjoy it the other night.

"Oh _hell_ no. Let's let them figure it out on their own. It'll be that much funnier."

* * *

A month passed before Kagome encountered Demon Exorcist again. In that time she had acquired a decent set of armor and a level of 61. Sometimes she and Sango would join with Holy Terror for small quests, but most of her time was spent running solo. As she got better acquainted with the Far Quest world, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Sango was spending more time with Miroku outside of class, and less time in the game.

At first she thought she could find Holy Terror in the game, but it turned out that he was absent those nights as well. Then she learned that Holy Terror _was_ Miroku. Kagome never brought the game up in person when they met up on campus however. Inuyasha was almost always around, and she wasn't about to give him easy ammunition.

And so on another date night Kagome found herself hanging around the tavern, watching the chat box for any calls for quest help. She wasn't in the mood to tackle her own list, but she was always game to help someone else and gain experience that way instead. She saw the request for a cleric for a speed run through the Iron Fortress and clicked without stopping to read the player's name. As soon as she accepted the invite, she was teleported to the fortress' gates.

A distinct gruff noise echoed in her headphones. "We gotta quit meeting like this, noob."

Kagome's lips pressed into a thin line. "Demon Exorcist. I didn't think you were a fan of clerics."

"Never said I wasn't."

"Coulda fooled me."

"I coulda found another cleric. One that doesn't bitch so much."

"Nice try, but I was the only cleric in the tavern."

"Well if Holy Terror wasn't out on a damn date again I wouldn't even need your help!"

"Aw, what's the matter?" Kagome cooed, "Just you and your hand tonight?"

"Why, you offering?"

She let out an indignant squeak. "Perv!" she hissed, "Like I'd give you the luxury!" So he wasn't one to back down. Kagome would have to remember that.

"You're the one making suggestions!"

"You're the one bitching about your friend having a social life!"

"Well- where the hell is Coral Huntress at then, huh?"

"She had other plans," Kagome replied cryptically. No way was she going to tell this guy that Sango was on a date with Miroku. Even just saying her friend had a date on a Friday night while she was playing an online game wouldn't make her look any better. "Now what did you have in mind with this request?"

He grunted. "I want to speed run the Iron Fortress, but you can't solo this one." The tone of his voice told Kagome that it irritated him. "Damn thing says you have to enter with at least a pair."

"Alright, let's go then."

"You think you can keep up with me?" Demon Exorcist scoffed.

"Check my stats," Kagome challenged him. "I've gotten better since we last met." She heard him mumble incoherently through her headphones and with each second that passed she felt more smug. She may not have caught up to his level yet, but she'd improved a lot, and he couldn't deny it.

An hour later, when they were standing outside the fortress gates again, he begrudgingly admitted it. To his shock, she didn't gloat when he told her she was right. Actually, she sounded a little shy as she thanked him. It sounded nothing like the spitfire that he had encountered on that dungeon run, and he called her on it.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm the same person."

"Then why do you sound so meek when I tell you that you got stronger?"

Silence.

"I know you're there, Birdsong. You may as well spit it out."

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Try me." Inuyasha wasn't sure what possessed him to push her to talk. Maybe he was lonelier than he realized. Even if he had to suck it up for the speed run, this Birdsong wasn't terrible to talk to. They'd kept the conversation to battle strategies, but it was halfway through that she began to anticipate his orders. She'd remembered from their first run; she'd told him when they cleared the room.

Fuck, she really _was_ a quick study.

Inuyasha heard her huff. "Fine. If you must know…I don't get paid compliments a whole lot. Especially from guys."

"Feh. That's it?"

"See! I _told_ you it's stupid!"

"I didn't say _it_ was stupid, stupid! If some guy is too dumb to miss what I saw today, they're too dumb to live."

"I wasn't just talking about in the game," she mumbled, thinking in particular about one person who seemed to get enjoyment out of talking shit to her.

"Then they're too dumb to live." He may not have known what Birdsong looked like outside of her character within the game, but he couldn't deny that he wouldn't beat some guy's ass for treating her less than she deserved.

"Too bad you don't attend my college," she said. "A friend of my friend's boyfriend has a stick so far up his ass he probably gets off every time he sits down. He needs those words of wisdom."

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter. "And here I thought you were some high-end priss, Birdsong!" Hearing her laugh on the other end of the connection told him she hadn't taken offense to his comment. "You have any quests you need to complete?"

"What?"

"Quests. You got any quests you need to do?"

"Are you-"

"Offering? Yeah." What the hell was he doing? Was he this hard up for someone to talk to? "So are you up for crossing some shit off your list, or do you have something else you need to do?"

Behind her laptop, Kagome's lips hitched up into a small smile. "I don't have anything else planned for tonight. Think you can keep up?"

"Getting cocky, are we?"

"I'm not the one with the big as hell sword that's compensating."

"Darlin' I ain't compensating for _anything_ ," he replied with a purr. Kagome was glad she was alone in the room then, because she couldn't suppress the shiver that crossed over her.

"Careful now," she responded, "or I'll begin to think you're flirting with me, Demon Exorcist."

"Is it working?"

"I dunno. How about I get back to you after we take care of some quests?" She wasn't sure when the dynamic between her and Demon Exorcist had changed that evening, but…it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, she kinda hoped that this became a new pattern.

* * *

Sango produced two bags of fast food and soft drink bottles as she entered the dorm room. "Dinner for two. Salt, grease, and hot pickles – oh, and there's some burgers and fries in there too." She set the food and drink on her desk, then started the search for paper plates. "What's the plan for tonight? Want to do some level grinding?"

Kagome pushed away her notes and started to unpack the bags. "Maybe. I thought you and Miroku had a date?"

"No, he said that he could only get the lab reserved for tonight-"

"Are you sure? Cause he called and left this message." Kagome passed Sango the nearly buried sticky note. "He said that some guy called Hiten was willing to switch nights with him, and that he'd pick you up at 7:30."

Her friend's expression fell just as soon as it perked up at the news. "I don't know, Kagome…it doesn't seem right."

"You should stick to your original plans," Kagome pressed. "Miroku went through a lot to get the reservations switched so he wouldn't disappoint you-"

"And if I go I'll be disappointing _you_."

Kagome blew a raspberry. "I'll be fine, Sango. I'll log into Far Quest and kill time for a few hours. Who knows? I might even come across Demon Exorcist again."

Sango sat down on her bed with her plate of food. Kagome had been spending a lot of her game time traveling with Inuyasha, and yet she had no clue she was playing a game with the bane of her existence. Miroku had told her that Inuyasha had no idea about who Birdsong was, even when he let it slip that she was Coral Huntress. The hanyou hadn't thought to ask about the identity of Sango's in-game companion. Both of them fought like cats and dogs in person, but in the game they were practically joined at the hip. The irony wasn't lost on her. "You seem to be getting along with him."

"Yeah, he's easy to talk to."

' _Might as well see where this goes…'_ "How come you don't get along as well with Inuyasha?"

Kagome groaned as she heard the name. "He's a total jerk, Sango! Not once has he been decent to me since we met! I've _tried_ to be nice, you know I have, but it's like he always wants to start a fight!"

"You fought with Demon Exorcist when you first met him."

"And we've found common ground in the game. …And with pop culture." She shook her head. "I don't think I have anything in common with Inuyasha. Just trying to find out what his interests are is like pulling teeth without procaine."

' _Are you so sure about that, Kagome?'_ Sango thought, picking at her food. _'You'd be surprised.'_

* * *

"Going out again?"

"Are you playing Far Quest again?"

"…Keh."

Miroku grinned at his hanyou friend. He knew that running quests with Birdsong had become a new favorite pastime. He was amazed that Inuyasha hadn't figured out her identity. Then again, perhaps he voice was distorted through the headphones? He usually wore them around his neck, so it was a possibility… "There's nothing wrong with it, of course. I'm glad that you've found a friend that's a girl."

"Are you implying something?"

"Of course not, but you say your history with girls is abhorrent. It seems like Birdsong is mending past mistakes."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha reclined on his bed with his phone in hand.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Sending a text to Birdsong to see if she's up for some temple runs tonight."

" _You've exchanged numbers?"_

"What's the big deal?"

Miroku felt dizzy. Was he smelling burnt toast? Was he having a stroke? "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?! You've known this girl for a few weeks-"

"Month and a half."

"-whatever – my point is that _you_ , someone who has a low tolerance for people _in general_ –"

"Stupid people," Inuyasha snorted.

He made a strangled noise in response. "You – _you_ , mister antisocial, has given a complete stranger your phone number. And a girl at that!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How is it any different than you getting Sango's number?"

"I wanted to _date_ Sango!"

The hanyou blew a raspberry in response.

"Well what are you going to do if this girl wants to meet in person one day? Are you going to be fine with that, or are you going to hide away and never speak to her again?"  
"Doubtful she even lives in this city."

"Actually, she does." Miroku wasn't about to blow this, but he had to tread carefully. "Sango said she lives in the area and goes to this school. They've met up a few times to eat."

"Feh. If it comes up, we'll figure it out." Inuyasha wasn't about to get his hopes up. Birdsong had become a good ally in the game, as well as a good conversationalist, dare he even say friend. Actually, since they'd exchanged numbers to talk outside of the game, he had to admit that she had become a friend. Not that he had ever brought it up, but he was pretty sure she had no idea he was a hanyou. Right this moment, meeting in person wasn't a risk he was willing to take. But…it wasn't something he could rule out forever, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this your warning. Things get spicy.

**Consider this your warning. Things get spicy.**

* * *

Three months had passed since Kagome had first met Demon Exorcist. In that time they had fought like enemies, become something akin to frenemies, then respected allies. If she dared to think it, Demon Exorcist had even become a friend to her. They had exchanged phone numbers, which said a lot given that they barely knew each other outside of the game.

Well, that was three months ago. Between talking in the game, countless texts, and a few phone calls, she could better say that she knew him. Like her, he was in college – a business major looking to add credentials for when he took on a more substantial hold in the family business. He kept to himself a lot, didn't frequent all the campus parties like most their age did.

Perhaps what she found most interesting was listening to him talk. In Far Quest, he carried an authoritative tone when the situation called for it, and when he'd call her she could still hear it. That tone lay just under the surface, like a beast in wait for its prey. Kagome wasn't sure what his family business entailed, but she was certain he wouldn't be one to cross.

"How'd your day of classes go?"

Kagome leaned back against the pillows on her bed. "About as good as you can imagine with finals approaching."

"I'm sure with all that studying you've been doing you'll be fine. How about that moron? He been bugging you?"

She laughed. Somewhere down the line Inuyasha had come up in their talks, but she had never mentioned him by name. Now Demon Exorcist had developed a habit of checking in on her. "No more so than usual," she smiled. "If you're not careful I'm going to start thinking of you as my knight in shining armor."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't even know where you're at, and you talk like you'd scale buildings to find me if I were in trouble."

"Again – is that a problem?"

Kagome froze. "You're serious."

"Like a heart attack, darlin'."

"That should bother me," she said at last, "but I don't know if it's the stress of finals or what that makes me want to throw caution to the wind and believe you." Maybe it was the way he spoke, but her gut instinct was telling her that this was something he wouldn't joke around about.

"I thought that we already discussed that you'd do find on your exams."

"That doesn't mean I'm still not stressed!"

* * *

In his dorm room, Inuyasha toed off his shoes and kicked them under the bed. It was another night of being alone, though he couldn't say he was _entirely_ alone. Birdsong was on the line, talking about her day. He understood her being nervous about the upcoming tests, even if it was unfounded. He'd even gone over some of the material with her, having her repeat it to him to make sure that she understood it. "You ever thought about working that stress off?" he asked suddenly.

"It's almost nine. The weight room on campus has been closed since eight," she said. "And don't suggest meditation. I don't have the patience for it."

Inuyasha grinned, walking back to his door and locking it. If Miroku was going to be drinking on his date that night, he wasn't going to climb into the wrong bed. Again. "I had something different in mind, darlin', but that's good to know." He waited for her to put the pieces together as he dropped down onto his bed. "You know…giving yourself a hand?"

"Wh- oh you have _got_ to be joking!"

"What? It works!"

"Of course it does – you're a guy!" She squeaked. "You probably get off thinking about food for all I know!"

"Actually the last time was thinking about a spry little thing with a hellacious temper." He leaned back across the bed, recalling the heated look she sent his way when he criticized her study habits earlier in the week. That had been a pleasant evening.

Yes, he'd been intentionally pissing Kagome Higurashi off for three years because he enjoyed seeing that spitfire personality come out. He liked seeing her smile, of course, but there was something about her letting loose when pushed too far that was intriguing. She was like a teakettle that was about to whistle around him; she just needed a little push. Unfortunately, by the end of the first year was when he realized that he was crushing on her and he knew he couldn't afford to let her see. He didn't want a repeat of high school.

"I bet she's a lucky girl," came the sarcastic reply.

"She…doesn't know."

"Yet you told me."

"You're easier to talk to," he admitted. "If I so much as expressed interest in this girl, she'd probably call me a freak."

"Somehow I doubt that. Not if you talk to her the way you do to me."

Inuyasha snorted. "We're like that guy that is always annoying you. Anytime we're in the same room we wind up fighting with each other. I doubt she even notices I exist except to put a stain on her day."

He heard her hum lightly. "Can I tell you something about that guy? Well…technically he's hanyou…but anyway…I think I'm attracted to him. If it wasn't for his attitude thought…"

There was something deeper in her voice that made his pulse pick up. So she was feeling slighted as well. "Maybe we should do a different kind of quest tonight."

"Are…are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Is that anticipation I hear in your voice, darlin'?"

"N-no," she stuttered.

"I beg to differ."

Silence. Had he taken it too far? Then, "I don't know… wouldn't this be weird?"

"How is this any different than that time we ran into those orcs in the forest?" To be fair, they were in a deep part of the forest, but the players also hadn't changed their audio settings, so anyone who came upon the orcs had heard not just game sounds but the sounds of the players engaging behind their microphones as well. And neither of them was shy.

"I thought we swore never to speak of that!"

Inuyasha grinned again, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them off his hips. "My point still stands. People do this all the time."

"Your voice sounds weird. Where's your phone?"

"On my nightstand. Just getting comfortable for the evening." He paused, pulling his t-shirt off. "I think you ought to do the same."

"What?"

"Get comfortable."

* * *

Kagome stilled, holding the phone to her ear. There was a finality in his voice that dared her to object. It was on the tip of her tongue to, but she couldn't. _'What would be the harm?'_ Sango was most likely going to be out most of the night, and she'd text before she made any decisions. "So what do you suggest?" she asked instead.

"That's my girl" she could hear the delight in his voice. "What are you wearing right now?"

"I-" She almost lied, but felt that being truthful might make it seem less strange. "An old band t-shirt and jeans. What are you wearing?"

"Just my boxers and a smile, darlin'."

Before Kagome could stop herself, she said, "You're starting without me? How rude!" Then she realized what she said and started to laugh. "Look at what you made me say!"

He was laughing as well. "And you were the one playing hard to get. Why don't you take off that shirt and jeans then? Tell me what color underwear you have one. Are they a set or are you being a rebel and mixing them up?"

Kagome sat up on the bed and propped her phone up on her nightstand. She peeled off the shirt and dropped it on the floor by her feet. "Well, I _did_ have a matching set today. Blue with little white stripes." She unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled on the bed to push them off her hips. This time she balled the jeans up and dropped them closer to the phone, making sure that Demon Exorcist heard the _whump_ sound as they hit the floor. "But I'm only wearing the panties now. That bra came off as soon as I got in my room."

There was a distinct groan – or was that a growl – from the phone and she giggled, picking it back up. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to play?"

"Oh I ain't even got started with you, Birdsong. Get on your bed and get comfortable."

She wiggled back into place and adjusted her pillows to lean against. "Now what?"

"Now," he purred, "I'm going to tell you what I'd do if I was there right now. I want you to touch yourself when I tell you to, where I tell you to."

"Can I do the same for you?" Kagome's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip in wait. Was she asking too much?

Another groan. "Darlin', I'm yours for the taking tonight. What did you have in mind?"

The need in his voice made her gasp. At first with the banter she'd expected it to be a game. Now though… this was different. Maybe not the way she foresaw the evening going, obviously, but… what would a little release hurt? She didn't know about him, but it had certainly been a while since she'd had a good orgasm. Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips. What would she do? "If you were here I'd…" she closed her eyes in thought, but the only image she had was of a foul-mouthed hanyou. _'Well, he's probably thinking of that girl, anyway.'_ "If you were here I'd run my hands across your chest. Trace all the dips in your muscles, over and over again."

Demon Exorcist growled low. "You wouldn't get far before I had you pulled against me, running my hands up and down your body, touching each curve and savoring the feeling. Then I'd reach up and cup your breasts. Squeeze them for me, so I can imagine that it's my hands feeling the weight of them."

She was so caught up in his narrative that she almost forgot the command. Kagome reached up with her free hand and cupped her left breast, lightly squeezing the flesh. In truth the action didn't do much for her, but hearing his voice instruct her to brush against the pebbled nipple ripped a small gasp from her lips.

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he listened to Birdsong's little noises. He hadn't counted on her to willingly play along with his teasing, yet here she was following his orders. It'd be a lie if he said that it didn't turn him on. Hell – he'd started to strain against his boxers the moment she had told him she was only wearing panties. The image in his mind nearly had him gasping the wrong name, though he didn't think Birdsong would have much issue if he had. They were both taking care of a need, and neither had been forthcoming about their own appearance, so they couldn't complain later on.

' _Fuck, it_ has _been a while.'_ But what could he do? The last time he'd been with a woman was two weeks after he'd realized that he liked Kagome Higurashi. A shit ton of alcohol in his system, coupled with a girl too drunk to care about his hanyou status, and he'd ended the night calling out the wrong name in bed. She'd laughed and corrected him before passing out for the night, but he'd sobered up immediately.

After that he'd stuck with his hand, imagination, and avoided college parties altogether.

"M-my turn," she breathed, and he felt his cock twitch under the straining fabric. "I would…push your boxers down… dragging them down slowly so that I could enjoy the view."

' _Thank fuck,'_ he thought, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pushing them off. He was seconds away from shredding them. His cock sprang up, and he felt a small amount of relief, but he had to force himself to not reach down and continue. "I bet you would, darlin'. I'm hard as steel right now, waiting for you to touch me."

Inuyasha heard her hum lightly. "Why don't you describe it to me?"

"Fuck. Little minx, you're gonna make me wait aren't you?"

"Tell me what it looks like so I can picture it," she giggled. "How else am I going to be able to tell you what I'd do?"

"Big," he growled. "Thick. I doubt you could get your hand completely around it."

"Oh, well we'll have to see about that won't we?"

"Birdsong-"

"Ah ah," she tsked. "You said I could play, and I want to play. Now…why don't you run your finger down the length? Just the one, don't get ahead of me."

* * *

Kagome heard the hiss through the phone and squeezed her thighs together without conscious thought, _'That sounded too real to be put on.'_ It had certainly done things to her, whether she realized it or not. "How far do you want this to go?"

Was – was that a whine she just heard. "You gotta be joking-"

"I meant," she cut in, blushing furiously at what she was about to say, "Are we only describing with our hands, or you know…further?"

"Oh thank fuck," he sighed. "I thought you were gonna leave me with the worst case of blue balls in history."

' _Guess that answers that question.'_ Kagome couldn't help the laugh she let out. "I thought by now you knew better, Demon Exorcist. I'm your cleric. It's my job to make sure you're taken care of."

"Damn right you're my cleric," he growled. "And I'm your protector."

Her thighs squeezed together again and it was then that she realized that she was wet. Damn, was she getting turned out just by listening to his voice? "So…how are you going to protect me then?"

"Well, first I'd have to check you for injuries," he said. "I'd have to do a…thorough…examination. You were making some sounds of discomfort earlier, Birdsong. Tell me where it hurts."

Kagome shivered. "It…b-between my legs," she whispered, playing the part of being shy, which wasn't much of a stretch. Taking care of herself wasn't a foreign concept, but phone sex with someone she played an online game with certainly was.

"Are you wet?" Demon Exorcist asked. "Are those panties you're wearing soaked?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do me a favor," he said next. "Trace where you ache with your fingers. Touch every inch of the fabric. Are there any tears or scratches?"

Kagome parted her legs enough to slip her free hand between them, delicately running her finger pads across the sticky material. She bit down on her lip hard as a noise bubbled up in her throat when the digits brushed against her most sensitive spots. "N-no t-tears…" she stuttered.

"Good," he purred. "What do you feel, Birdsong?"

"W-wet. So-oaked…" Kagome gasped, tearing her hand away. It was too much, and they'd barely gotten started. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

It had taken everything in Inuyasha to restrain from pumping his shaft as he listened to Birdsong. He glanced down at his cock, wishing this would hurry but at the same time wanting to draw it out. The head was swollen, glistening with precum. The soft gasps his ears picked up made him twitch, and he groaned, shifting on the bed.

"Y-you need attention too," she told him at last. "What about you. I can't…imagine you're not dripping either."

"You know me so well, darlin'."

She made a small noise he couldn't decipher. "Well if I was there I'd spread it all around your head. Do it for me?" she asked sweetly.

That time Inuyasha groaned before his hand even touched himself. His hand closed around his shaft as his thumb spread the precum around the swollen head. "Oh fuck," he bit out, feeling his hips jerk forward into his hand.

"Ah ah ah," she scolded him, and it sounded like she had caught her breath at last. "Let go of your cock."

"D-don't wanna," he grunted. "I want you touching me, right now."

"And I will, but you need to be examined too," she continued in that sweet tone, playing the part. "Reach down and cup your balls. Be gentle, caress them. They need a delicate massage as well."

As Inuyasha forced his hand to obey Birdsong's request, he was beginning to regret suggesting this idea at all. He hadn't expected Birdsong to be so…salacious…much less grab the reigns and take control. It was definitely a turn on, and the only complaint he had was that she wasn't in his bed underneath him. _'She may be the one that can make me forget about Kagome.'_

"Not for nothing," he paused to swallow another groan. "but after this…we should meet in person."

* * *

"I like that idea." Kagome was surprised to find that the suggestion didn't alarm her. Then again, they were getting off on each other's voices. What was meeting face to face going to hurt?

"That's my darlin'. Do your protector a favor and shimmy out of those panties. If I'm sitting over here completely need it's only fair you do too."

She laid the phone down on the bed as she tugged the soaked fabric down her legs, letting them drop to the floor. "Alright," she said softly, " I am completely naked and awaiting your next orders. "

The "oh fuck _yes_ " came out as a growl and immediately Kagome thighs snapped together as she felt her folds become coated again. "Now open your legs for me, Birdsong. I know you have them closed. Open them and keep them open. I want to know that if I were there I could see all of you."

She didn't have to say anything as she parted her bent legs. The whimper that escaped was enough.

"Take your hand and trace your folds. Just on the outside, we don't want to get too close yet," he chuckled. " Tell me what you feel, Birdsong. "

Kagome let out a gasp as she did what she was told. Now that she was touching her sensitive flesh it was even more intense. "W...wet..." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'm wet," she ground out. Kagome knew he'd heard her the first time. He was just being cruel. _'Two can play at that game.'_ She threw her head back and let out a mewling sound as she added, "I'm so wet, my protector! You have me completely soaked! I need you to help me take the ache away, please!"

* * *

' _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ Inuyasha's mind was screaming at him to pump his shaft until he was dry, and the breathless words Birdsong was saying to him wasn't helping matters. He really thought he could stave off this urge, but she'd gotten him so keyed up.

Well, he wasn't going to the end alone.

"You need me and I need you," his voice had gone huskier with need. "We finish this together, darlin'. Now start moving closer to that sweet spot for me. Lightly."

A gasp, then a moan was all he heard at first. "T-take your hand and slowly stroke your cock. Start from the tip."

One stroke had Inuyasha making a strangled noise and he nearly dropped the phone as he shook from the sensations. "Holy fuck," he growled. There was no way he was gonna last at this rate. "Pick up the pace, darlin'. I need you right here with me. Circle your clit, then stroke it."

* * *

"Oh gods!" Kagome's head snapped back against the pillows and her body arched as a new wave of pleasure shook her. The motions weren't anything new – heaven knows she'd used that very approach multiple times in the past – but being ordered to do it only seemed to amplify how good it felt.

"Keep going, darlin'. Slide a finger in yourself. Feel how hot and wet you are for me." Her only consolation was that he was sounding just as breathless.

Her hips lifted off the bed as her fingers slipped into her folds. Her hand wasn't large enough to comfortably maneuver her thumb to rub her clit at this angle, so she ground against the heel of her palm as she pumped her fingers instead. "Oh yes…" she keened, trying to stay quiet. Not that other occupants on their floor were quiet, but that was besides the point. She didn't want the whole dormitory to know she was having phone sex with someone she'd never met.

"Are you close, darlin'?"

"So… close… f-fuck… oh-!" Kagome gasped. "Are… are you?"

"So fucking close," she heard him growl. "But I want to hear you first, Birdsong. I want to hear you fall apart as you come on your hand. I want you to imagine that it's my hand that's bringing you so much pleasure. I want you to imagine that it will be my cock that next fills you-"

The coil of pleasure that had been building up since they began this game snapped, and Kagome's body went taut. Her back arched off the bed, her thighs clamped her hand in place, and all thoughts of being quiet went out the window as she cried out her release.

"I-Inu- _Inuyasha-!_ "

* * *

The hand that had been pumping his cock increased its pace as Inuyasha listened to Birdsong get closer and closer to her limit. He'd known she was almost there; she just needed that push. Even saying out loud that he wanted her to imagine him being the one touching her just about did him in. he pumped and squeezed his shaft faster, hearing her pant into the phone. _'Almost…almost-'_

"I-Inu- _Inuyasha-!_ "

His hand froze at the sound of his name, his release leaving its evidence across his abdomen and thighs. Not that he noticed, or particularly cared in that moment. He was too focused on the fact that Birdsong had called out a name and the way she said it.

She'd called him Inuyasha.

He never told her his real name.

And there was only ever one woman who'd _ever_ said his name like that, and it was the last woman he'd ever expect to unknowingly engage in phone sex with.

' _K-Kagome…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more smut. Though if you read the tags you knew that was coming.

Two weeks had passed since Inuyasha had gotten the shock of his life. He hadn't heard Birdsong wrong when she shouted out his name that night. It wasn't even her saying his name that had caught him off guard. It was the knowledge of who Birdsong _was_.

Kagome Higurashi. The spitfire cleric named Birdsong that he had gone on quests with for so long was Kagome Higurashi. The same Kagome Higurashi that looked at him with disdain whenever she was around.

The same Kagome Higurashi that he had fallen in love with.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to focus on first with this new knowledge. Did Miroku know she was Birdsong? How come Sango hadn't said anything? Why hadn't _she_ said anything? Okay, both of them were at fault for not giving their real names, but still. He knew she hadn't a clue about his identity, otherwise she might not have said half the things she'd said during their game nights. Hell – she'd even confided in him about having feelings for _him_ , like he were any other player in the game. He felt a wave of guilt as he thought back on their past conversations, despite not knowing then, as he realized he knew a lot of her personal thoughts on things, including himself.

She thought he was handsome. Being a hanyou didn't bother her. She adored his ears, for some damn reason. She secretly enjoyed their petty arguments, something they apparently had in common. She felt both vulnerable and safe around him, even if he didn't like her.

Kagome had no idea how wrong she was about him not liking her. She also had no idea she had gotten off with her harbored crush on the phone. And she had agreed to meet with him.

Fuck. _She had agreed to meet with him._

Fortunately, with finals approaching quick and taking up their time, he had an excuse to delay a meetup. He'd taken the last of his exams the day before, and he knew Kagome was taking her history final that afternoon, overhearing her speak with Sango when they all sat down to lunch at the couple's request. But time was running out before everyone returned home for their summer break. He couldn't put it off any longer.

That afternoon Inuyasha sent a text to her phone number. " **If you're feeling up to meeting, how about tomorrow afternoon at the fountain in the courtyard? 4:00?** "

It was almost an hour later before he got a text back. " **I'd love to. I'll be the one in the yellow blouse. ;)** "

Inuyasha smiled bitterly as he read the message. He knew it was for the best, like ripping a bandaid off. He just hoped she could forgive him when she found out the truth.

* * *

He'd picked Saturday afternoon mostly because he knew most students wouldn't linger on campus without a really good reason. And, if she got upset with him like he feared she would, there wouldn't be a crowd to gawk at them. Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the courtyard.

She was already there, dressed in a bright yellow blouse and jeans, perched on the edge of the fountain and looking down at her phone. A small smile graced her lips and his gut twisted as he got closer. Would she smile like that when she knew? He doubted it.

Kagome looked up at him when he stopped a few feet away. Her smile was still in place, but her gaze appeared guarded. "Hello," she greeted him. "If you're looking for Miroku, I think he's with Sango."

"Keh," he shrugged. "Figured as much, but I'm waiting for someone else."

She hummed lightly. "Same. I'm supposed to be meeting a guy here."

He couldn't help but ask, "Boyfriend?" to gauge her response.

Inuyasha was surprised to see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Not exactly. We've talked online and on the phone. Our schedules were too busy with finals to meet sooner." A pause. "What about you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A girl."

"Girlfriend?"

"If she'll have me," he muttered, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He couldn't put it off any longer and swiftly sent a text. " **Just arrived, darlin'.** "

As he expected, Kagome looked down at her phone. "Oh, he says he's arrived." She bent over her phone, not noticing that Inuyasha had moved closer as she responded, muttering softly, " **How will I find you?** "

He texted back. " **Look up, darlin'. I'm right in front of you.** "

Kagome's nose scrunched up in confusion as she read the text. "That doesn't make sense. He says he's…" She slowly lifted her gaze, and he could tell by her scent that all the pieces were coming together. "Inu…yasha?"

The way she said his name made him want to groan, taking him back to two weeks ago. She looked so confused as she watched him. He attempted to offer her a smile as he held his phone out to show her the text history. "Hello Birdsong."

"You're Demon Exorcist."

"Y-yeah." He moved to sit next to her on the fountain edge, giving her space so she wouldn't think he was crowding her. "It really is a small world."

Kagome hadn't shied away as he sat down, but her smile was definitely gone. Now she looked both shocked and confused. "I…I don't even…know where to begin…"

"If it will make you feel better," he swallowed, "I had no idea it was you. Not at first. At least not until _that night_." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Look, maybe we should go someplace where we won't be overheard and talk about this."

"Yeah," Kagome replied immediately. "We've got a lot to go over." She stood, grabbing her purse and motioned for him to lead the way.

* * *

Kagome's mind was reeling. Inuyasha Taisho was Demon Exorcist.

For years she'd fought with him as Miroku's obnoxious friend, and now she finds out that he's been the tank she's played with in Far Quest for months. _'And two weeks ago you'd played another game with him,'_ her thoughts pointed out.

Oh god. She'd called his name out that night, too. She'd _confided_ in him. About everything. About him.

She was so distracted by her thoughts pinballing from one horrific realization to the next that she nearly collided into his back when he stopped moving. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha holding a door open for her. When had they entered a building? "Where are we?"

"Me and Miroku's dorm," he replied, following her inside. "Thought it'd give us privacy."

She nodded, sitting on the loveseat in the shared living space. Looking around, she saw a small kitchen area, and three doors, which she could only assume led to their separate bedrooms and either a bathroom or a closet. With everything else on her mind, jealousy at the large space still found a way to work itself into the fray. "Sango and I tried to get rooms in this building," she rambled. "We didn't know there was a waiting list until it was too late. That's why we've got that tiny room."

"Miroku and I are on terms with the R.A. We could talk with him and get you both up the list before fall." Inuyasha sat on the coffee table, facing her.

"I – I don't know…"

"It's obvious that you and Sango don't get any privacy. I know you two are best friends and all but… anyway Miroku would be thrilled if y'all were in the same building."

"What about you?" she asked suddenly. "Would you have a problem if I lived here? In this building, I mean, not this room. That wouldn't be… be… What are we doing, Inuyasha?"

"Avoiding the elephant in the room," he grinned lopsidedly at her rambling, feeling a little of the stress lift away when she began to smile as well. "So… when did you start playing Far Quest?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a month before we met in the game. Sango talked me into it. Said it would be good to focus on something other than books. What about you? I didn't peg you as a MMO gamer."

"Same reason as you, I suppose. And I got to maim things without worrying about jail time, so it was a win-win," he joked. Inuyasha scratched the side of his neck and stared at Kagome, his gaze serious. "I swear that until…that night…I had no idea it was you. Miroku and Sango never mentioned that you played-"

"Wait, you knew Miroku and Sango play?"

"You knew too?"

"She told me, but neither one mentioned you to me either." Kagome sighed, leaning back against the couch. "You think that this was deliberate? Like they were afraid we'd start a new war on campus if we found out?"

"I can almost guarantee it," he frowned. "Not like we'd physically hurt each other anyway, unless they were just tired of us sniping at each other."

"Hm." Kagome fell silent. She had so many things she wanted to ask him, to find out so that maybe she could make sense of it all. But how could she even begin to ask? Where did she start? In a few short months the online friend she had made and bared her soul to turned out to be the very man she was secretly attracted to. Only it wasn't so much a secret anymore. "Why do you hate me, Inuyasha?" she asked finally. If she could get an answer she could put these damn feelings behind her.

His ears twitched and he stared in disbelief at her. "What are you talking about? I don't hate you."

"Then why are you always trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Because – ah fuck it I might as well tell you! I like seeing you riled up, okay?"

Kagome looked at him like he had grown a second head. "So you make me mad."

"It's more than that!" he insisted. "There's this…I don't know, energy that seems to come off you in waves when you're angry, and it makes you look even more fucking gorgeous than before!"

She blushed, not expecting that comment. _'He thinks I'm pretty? And he doesn't hate me, either.'_ "But why not just say something instead of sounding so hateful anytime that you see me?"

Inuyasha pointed at his ears. "Hanyou. You think some people are fine with it, until they humiliate you in front of everyone you know. Any time I've told a girl that I liked her even just a little, it never ended well. So I stopped trying, and then I met you. You intrigued me, Kagome, and by the time I realized I was attracted to you I _had_ to keep the façade up. I thought that if the feelings were mutual I'd find out at a later time." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "When you fought back I didn't think I'd have a chance of anything happening. I thought that you were disgusted by me. And then two weeks ago you proved me wrong."

Kagome let out an indignant squeak as her face became redder. "God, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be. This is only awkward if we make it awkward."

She covered her heated face in her hands, sighing. "It seemed so simple before," she mumbled. "I got up. I went to class. I argued with you. I didn't have to think about my attraction to you because I thought if I ignored it, it'd go away."

Inuyasha hesitated before reaching out and pulling her hands down, holding them in his own. "I can speak from experience and tell you that if it's real, it doesn't go away. Believe me I've tried to do that whole ignoring thing since the end of our first year here. It's only gotten stronger."

Kagome searched his eyes, hoping to find a glimmer of his bullshitting attitude in what he said, but there was none. Instead she saw an intensity there that she had never seen directed at her before. It was surprisnng, made her want to squirm to avoid his stare…among other things she tried not to think about. But she couldn't think like that. She just…couldn't.

"I don't know how to handle this Inuyasha."

"Hell," he snorted, "neither do I. You know how hard it's been to not act so smug each time I've seen you with Sango, _knowing_ you'd screamed my name over the phone?"

"Okay – first of all, I did not _scream_ your name-"

"I bet I could make you."

"You mean you weren't satisfied enough the first time?" Her gaze shifted to her lap where their hands sat entwined.

Inuyasha picked up the change in her scent again. It had taken on a spicy, enticing flavor that he could get used to very easily. Now it was being overpowered with something he recognized and didn't like. Humiliation. "Hey," he said, reaching to direct her gaze back to his. "What do _you_ want, Kagome? We can talk circles around this mess, but it ain't gonna mean a damn thing if you're not happy."

' _Oh. He…he means it. Inuyasha's not just trying to get his jollies at my expense.'_ "I didn't realize. I mean I thought that since you kept bringing up that night that…" Kagome felt her face getting hot again. She couldn't admit that she didn't feel like she deserved that kind of attention from him, but there he was wanting to know how she felt about everything. He wanted to make sure that she was happy.

He grinned crookedly at her. "I can be an asshole but I do care. I just have a shit time saying it most days."

Kagome looked back down at their hands. Was this the first time he'd touched her? She couldn't be sure. His hands practically swallowed hers, and the tips of his claws felt strong and tickled her skin at the same time. Her eyes flicked upwards, studying him. How had she not noticed how strong he looked? _'Arguing with him on a near-daily basis can do that.'_ she thought dryly _. 'He really is handsome.'_ There was something she was tempted to ask, but was it right? Could she really ask it of him? Would it be too soon, even? "I… I want…" she spoke softly, and if it weren't for his exceptional hearing he might've missed her next words. "Can I…kiss you?"

Fuck it. She had asked. Kagome waited, prepared for the rejection she feared would come. But at least she took a chance and asked, as stupid as it was-

"Darlin', you don't have to ask."

She scooted closer as Inuyasha leaned in. He was letting her set the pace, which she was grateful for. She wasn't sure if she could have dealt with his dominating personality taking the lead in that moment. As she pressed her lips to his, all she could think about was how a simple kiss could make her feel so weak.

"Fuck that was better than I ever imagined."

"Y-yeah," Kagome blushed, feeling a smile form. "Again?"

This time Inuyasha didn't wait for her signal, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her with more enthusiasm. Her hands came up to rest on his chest, gripping the material when she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. Kagome let out a gasp as he deepened the kiss. As his tongue brushed against hers, she had to agree with him again. This was way better than she could have ever thought.

He groaned against her mouth, wanting so much more. Her scent had returned to where he liked it, devoid of any insecurities and nothing but arousal. It had been almost impossible to focus on anything in the past two weeks but the memory of her calling his name. It had been such a beautiful sound, and he wanted to hear her call out for him like that again. Inuyasha didn't think this would happen, that he'd ever find himself in this position. When Kagome pulled back, he felt his stomach drop. Had he gone too far? Had she changed her mind? He knew it was too good to be –

"Is it crazy of me… to want…" Kagome's face was flushed again, and with her thoroughly kissed lips she looked like she came out of one of his dreams. She was still fisting his t-shirt as she fought with herself to get the words out. "Am I crazy…for wanting more?"

"More?" So she wasn't changing her mind? She wanted something more with him? "No," he swallowed, speaking slowly. "that's not crazy."

Kagome bit her lip. "But what about if…if I wanted more…now?"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Every fiber of his being was _screaming_ at him to respond, to tell her that he wanted that too. Anything even. Whatever she was willing to give him, he'd be satisfied with. Kagome must have misread his expression, because as the silence loomed her expression dropped and she began to backtrack.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. It was stupid of me to –"

"Woah, woah, woah," he cut her off. "You caught me by surprise, that's all. I hadn't expected you to want to kiss me, much less anything else. Fuck Kagome, that's like a dream come true to hear you say that."

"Oh god, we're both crazy then."

He laughed, pulling her close for another kiss. "Maybe so, but at least we're on the same page. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she whispered against his lips. "That's what I want." _'Between these kisses and that night on the phone…'_ Kagome tugged on his shirt lightly. "What do you want?" A second later she found herself lifted into the air and being carried across the living room. "Inuyasha?"

"You," he growled, walking faster. "In my bed. Under me. Making up for what we didn't get to do on the phone." Inuyasha kicked his door closed before setting Kagome down to lock it. No way was he gonna risk Miroku barging in right now. He didn't even care if the guy had his key to their dorm in that moment. Nothing was gonna stop him, unless it was Kagome and she changed her mind, and with the look she was giving him that wouldn't be an issue. "I want to make you scream my name. That's what I want."

"That sounds like a long list," she teased, walking backwards towards the bed. He had turned to her and followed with a devilish grin. A grin that only got bigger when she found she couldn't go back any more.

"Good thing I'm thorough," he purred, reaching for her waist. "I'd hate to miss something important."

Kagome let out a small sound as Inuyasha peppered kisses along her neck, stopping occasionally to nip her skin with his fangs. He only stepped back long enough to pull her blouse overhead before he was back, running a trail between the valley of her breasts. She shivered as she felt his tongue dart out and trace the swell of her breasts where they disappeared in the cups of her bra.

"Were you expecting something more when you got dressed today?" Inuyasha looked up at her with a wicked grin as he traced the cup of the simple blue bra with white stripes.

"Nope. But it's funny how life works," she replied, struggling to unhook the bra. His claws _really_ tickled.

"Are you wearing the panties too?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Kagome let out a sigh that had nothing to do with his touches as the hooks released. Inuyasha wasted no time in tugging the bra down, baring her to him.

"Fuck you're beautiful," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again, only stopping at the hand on his chest. "What-"

"I can't be the only one getting naked." The hand on his chest slid down and grasped the bottom of his t-shirt. Inuyasha helped her pull it off, and she dropped it carelessly on the floor. "Oh wow," she breathed, taking in the sight before her. She knew his shirt was fitted, and she had her suspicions that he was fit…but _damn_. When she had said on the phone that she would have traced every dip in his muscles, she thought she was just letting her imagination run wild. Now she could and she didn't want to wait any longer.

While her fingers danced over his pectorals and across his abdomen, Inuyasha let his claws skim across her bare skin. Up and down her back, around her sides, and up her stomach to her breasts. It was amusing watching Kagome attempt to stay focused on him when he was deliberately tickling her. The fact that she hadn't told him to stop it reminded him that she wasn't bothered by his identity. _'If I hadn't been so stupid for so long – '_

His thoughts ground to a halt when he felt a small hand unbutton his jeans, dipping between them and his boxers to palm his aching cock. "Holy fuck -!"

"You okay?" she giggled, looking up at him innocently.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he made quick work of undoing her jeans and forcibly pushing them down her hips. Seeing the matching panties covering her made him grin again. "Fucking fantastic," he said at last, dragging a claw gently above the waistband on her panties.

She squirmed and started to step away from his touch. Kagome only stepped back to him when she felt in control of herself again, reaching to push his jeans off. She dropped to her knees as she tugged on the denim, waiting as he kicked them across the room before she reached for his boxers. "Now I get to enjoy the view," she told him, peeling them down at an agonizingly slow pace. Kagome heard him his as the material slid against his straining member, mumbling about hurrying it up.

Like hell she would. This was something she'd secretly fantasized about, and if his bulge was anything to go by, she was going to be very pleased. _'Oh wow. He wasn't kidding about being big.'_

Inuyasha nearly whined as Kagome pulled his boxers down. There she sat on her knees before him, looking up at him as he kicked the underwear off to who knew where. He couldn't have cared less if they flew out his window in that moment. Kagome was gently stroking his cock, and that was all that mattered. But the moment she leaned forward and kissed the tip was too much. He yelped as he hauled her up onto the bed in one swift moment. "Too much!" He gasped.

"Sorry." He knew she wasn't. She knew exactly what she had done, and she certainly didn't look apologetic. "Another time then?"

"Hell. Fucking. Yes." He replied, reaching for her panties. Hearing her even bring up an next time was almost as wonderful as the scent that assaulted him when those panties came off. Inuyasha crawled onto the bed and sat back on his knees. "I want to see all of you," he said, nudging her knees apart.

Kagome obeyed, even when reflex was telling her to do otherwise. _'What is he doing?'_ She knew his eyesight was exemplary, so why was he leaning down – " _OH GOD._ "

Inuyasha grinned as he moved up over her. "Payback" he purred. The taste of her on his tongue lingered, and if they hadn't been so close he'd have gladly explored her. As it was, he was pretty certain that the sounds she'd make would finish him off, and he wanted to finish _inside_ her. "Fuck," he gasped, reality hitting him. "We can't – I – I need –" He reached for the drawer of his bedside table and hastily grabbed a foil packet. Wordlessly, Kagome took it, removing the condom and unrolling it on his length.

"Better now?" she asked, giving him a tug.

"Y-yeah," he swallowed. "Didn't want to give you something else to worry about with college."

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek. She knew what he was referring to, and the gesture was heartwarming that he considered her when so many wouldn't this far gone. "I think that would be a good worry," she smiled shyly. "You know, later on of course."

' _Did she just-'_ Inuyasha didn't stop to contemplate that she had suggested children with him in the future. They were already moving fast enough as it was, or perhaps it was making up for lost time. Either way it was something they could discuss later, when he didn't feel like he was about to explode. "Are you sure, Kagome? If this is too fast-"

Kagome response to that was to reach for him again, wrapping her hand around his cock and tugging again. "I want this, Inuyasha. I can't make it any clearer unless I pin you down and do this myself."

' _Fuck if that wouldn't be a sight_ ,' he thought as he lined himself up with her opening. "Another time, darlin'." Inuyasha couldn't keep from groaning as he sunk into her heat. She was so tight, and from the gasp he heard underneath him, she needed time to adjust to his size. " are you okay, Kagome?" That sound stilled him when she wasn't responding. "Kagome?"

She knew his size was going to pose a problem, but she thought she could handle it. The intense stretching as he sunk into her was more than she bargained for, however. Inuyasha was speaking to her, and it but her that he was starting to panic, even pull out. Her hands shot out, grabbing his backside and holding firm, pulling him back into her heat. Kagome moaned as he went deeper. _'Oh. That felt good.'_

_"_ Kagome?"

" I'm alright," she said. "I wasn't expecting you to stretch me that much."

Inuyasha started to ask if the last guy she'd been with was subpar, but he couldn't ever recall catching the scent of another man on her. Not intimately anyway, and that would have been hard to hide from his nose. "Is this the first time you've ever-"

"Don't you remember me telling you that I wasn't used to getting compliments from guys? If they don't take the time of day to ask you out, how are you expected to sleep with one of them? "

"Well they've missed their fucking chance," he growled. "You're not going to get rid of me, Ka-go-me." Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her, moaning as he felt his cock move. "I'm glad I'm your first-"

"And last," she sighed. "Now let's go, dog boy, before I flip us." Kagome knew good and damn well she couldn't overpower him easily, but it was enough to make him grin. The pain she initially felt was gone, and now she just felt full.

Inuyasha slowly pulled back before rocking forward again at the same pace. He had to bite his lip as a reminder to be careful. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her, but he couldn't hurt her by taking that chance no matter how good it would feel. It wasn't until Kagome began to gasp "faster" did he increase his thrusts.

Kagome arched her back with each thrust, her hips shifting to draw him deeper. It felt so good to have him moving inside her! "Oh inuyasha," she moaned when he hit a deep spot within her. That was new. It made her toes curl.

"You like that, Kagome? You like having my cock fill you completely?"

"Yes, oh gods yes!"

He grinned. "You're not screaming my name yet. Guess I'm going to have to try something." Inuyasha rocked back in his knees, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her with him. Kagome's thighs draped over his as he held her by the hips, thrusting into her at the new angle.

Hearing her tell out "Fuck! Oh-! Inuyasha-!" in a breathless voice was like music to his ears, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. Inuyasha pistoned into her faster growling himself at the sheer pleasure he was feeling. He wasn't going to last long, but at least he could bring her with him.

Kagome gripped the sheets underneath her as she felt Inuyasha hit that sweet spot again. With each thrust into her, she tried to guide her hips to meet him halfway, but the position she wasn't wasn't allowing for much movement on her part. Inuyasha had a firm grip on her left hip, and his free hand began to dance across her belly. She gasped out again as the claws trailed down past the patch of curls and slid along her folds, coating his fingers in her juices. When the rough pads of his fingers brushed her clit, she nearly screamed.

Inuyasha swore as her body tightened around him, and he nearly lost it. He stilled, taking a few breaths before he began to thrust faster than before. "I'm not gonna last, Kagome." Her mewling sounds told him she was in the edge as well. He reached down again to circle her clit with the pad of his thumb before rubbing it. She clamped down on him and pulled his release from him seconds before she screamed his name. Inuyasha yelled out with that final thrust, bowing over her body.

When Kagome caught her breath, she let a whimper escape as he slipped out of her. She felt good, despite missing his presence as he went about removing the condom and tossing it in the bin. Inuyasha climbed back into the bed, pulling her again at him, and she didn't hesitate in curling against him.

"You okay, darlin'?"

"Better than okay," she sighed. "Though I feel stupid for it taking me so long to day something. Just think, if we hadn't been so stupid, we would've done this by now."

"Don't wanna."

"Why?"

"Cause I was dumb as hell."

Kagome laughed. "We were both dumb. But you know what?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here now."

"That we are," he grinned. "And I'm sure as hell gonna have a talk with the R.A. There is no way I'm going that far out to get you in bed." Inuyasha leaned over her, nibbling gently on her neck. "Now that I've gotten a taste I want more, and I don't want to waste anymore time."

* * *

Hours later, Miroku led Santo down the hall to his shared dorm with inuyasha. Her phone had run out of battery and she hadn't been able to reach Kagome to let her know about her plans. It was concerning, since her friend usually picked up on the first ring. Miroku had tried to ease her mind, suggesting that she may have been playing Far Quest and put it on silent.

He had been about to open the front door when they heard noises from within. "What the hell?"

"Is Inuyasha playing Far Quest again?"

"I don't...think so."

The couple shared a look and entered quietly. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found, but the sounds were coming from his bedroom.

_"Oh yes! Yes! Right there, Inuyasha!"_

_" Yeah? You like that? You like it when I do that Ka-go-me? "_

Miroku grabbed Santo by the arm and led her back out into the hallway, shutting and locking the door as if they'd never been there. Santo was stunned. "That was-"

"Yeah."

"And they were-"

"Yeah."

"So I guess they're a thing now."

"Guess so. Well, now you don't have to worry about Kagome."

"True. So...now what?"

Miroku looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean? We've got your dorm free for the night. He isn't going to let her go."

" Our dorm is girls only-"

"So we'll get a wig and call you a lesbian! But I cannot go back in there Sango. You heard what was going on!"

"It never bothered you before."

"Yeah well your _human_ boyfriend would feel really inadequate trying to keep up against the stamina of a _hanyou_. Now let's hit up Party City before they close. I'm curious if I'd look good as a blonde."


End file.
